Challenge Mode
Current challenge: Deadshot '''(ends August 11th) '''Required characters: Deathstroke, Lobo and Superman (only needed for Expert difficulty and higher) A Challenge or Challenge Mode is a regularly held event that usually starts on Thursday and lasts around three weeks (usually shorter for repeats), in which players must beat 63 (repeatable for two further times at increasing difficulty for 189 total) battles within that time for various prizes, but they are most well-known for unlocking challenge characters, which are the main source of new and more powerful characters for every player's roster. Batgirl is the first known challenge character. Challenges may be repeated. So far, Batgirl/Prime, Darkseid/Prime, Superman/Godfall, Martian Manhunter/Prime, Batman/Beyond Animated, Raven/Prime, Killer Frost/Prime, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, Superman/Dawn of Justice, Black Adam/Kahndaq, Sinestro/Antimatter, Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Lobo/Bounty Hunter and Darkseid/Apokolips are known to be officially repeated. Batgirl/Prime, Superman/Godfall and Darkseid/Prime are the only ones to be repeated at least twice. Each challenge has five challenge battles; challenge battle 1 to 4 has 12 fights and 5 has 15, including a boss fight against the challenge's unique character. Challenge battles can be done alongside single player battles without resetting progress. They can be done in any order, you don't need to complete a battle to work on another, although you still need to beat the matches in order. Completing 2 challenge battles awards a Bronze Booster Pack, completing 3 awards 15,000 Power Credits, completing 4 awards a Silver Booster Pack, and completing 5 awards the challenge character. Additionally, after completing the Standard challenge, you can do the more difficult Expert challenge for the same rewards plus a random piece of uncommon (2-star) gear for completing it. Finally, the Nightmare challenge offers a 3-star gear specific to the challenge character. Challenge Credits are required to enter challenge battles. Each fight consumes 1 challenge credit. Certain older challenges, such as Batgirl or Darkseid, required 2 and 3 credits each for expert and nightmare stages. It is possible to buy challenge credits with power credits (Small Challenge Bundle, Large Challenge Bundle), or simply pay power credits to skip battles. Both options have a high price however, so try to avoid using them, especially buying challenge credits as they can be earned very easily by completing single player battles, while players may be forced to skip some battles they are unable to beat. Previously, battle 2 requires a random character just like battle 4 and 5 and battle 3 only allows bronze and silver characters, but this is switched around in the Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night challenge. The energy cost was unchanged, however: battle 2 still only consumes 1 bar of energy each while battle 3 consumes 2. This was changed back in the Red Lantern Hal Jordan challenge. Starting with the Blackest Night Martian Manhunter challenge, there would be a single match in the challenge that awards an unrelated gold card. It was Darkseid for this case, followed by Batman/Beyond Animated during the Red Lantern Hal Jordan challenge; however, it was changed during and after the Catwoman/Arkham Knight's challenge, so instead of a Gold card, you'll recieve a Silver card instead. Challenge characters Here is a list of all challenge characters in roughly chronological order (not counting repeats). Note that while the Challenge Booster Pack only contains challenge characters, new challenge characters are usually added to the pack several months after the challenge expired, and not immediately, and does not contain Raven/Prime or Green Lantern/Red Son. *Batgirl/Prime *Zod/Prime *Deathstroke/Red Son *Raven/Regime *Aquaman/Regime *Batman/Blackest Night *Hawkgirl/Prime *The Flash/Elseworld *Martian Manhunter/Prime *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Green Lantern/John Stewart *Darkseid/Prime *Wonder Woman/600 *Doomsday/Containment *Solomon Grundy/Boss *Killer Frost/Regime *Batman/Red Son *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins *Bane/Luchador *Zatanna *Green Lantern/Red Son *Raven/Prime *Aquaman/Prime *Superman/Godfall *Batman/Beyond Animated *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X *Static *Killer Frost/Prime *The Joker/Arkham Origins *Bane/Arkham Origins *Hawkgirl/Regime *Lobo/Bounty Hunter *Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night *Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan *The Arkham Knight *Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight *Wonder Woman/Justice League *Darkseid/Apokolips *Superman/Dawn of Justice *Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice *Black Adam/Kahndaq *Sinestro/Antimatter *Catwoman/Arkham Knight *Superman/Injustice 2 *Aquaman/Injustice 2 *Catwoman/Ame-Comi Currently, these characters are completely impossible to obtain if you did not complete their challenge prior: *Hawkgirl/Regime *Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night *Wonder Woman/Justice League *Catwoman/Arkham Knight Trivia *There are no challenge versions of Ares, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Lex Luthor, Nightwing, and Shazam. *On the other hand, there are no non-challenge versions of Raven, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Scorpion, Darkseid, Killer Frost, Zatanna, Static, and The Arkham Knight. *Prior to the release of The Flash/Elseworld (or up till Hawkgirl/Prime), challenges were not repeatable. *Prior to the release of Superman/Godfall (or up till Aquaman/Prime), the challenge front page will show the character in a different pose, mostly one of them leaping into the scene. Superman/Godfall and all following challenge characters only have their image on their card reused on the front page instead, although repeats of previous challenge will still use their old image. *A glitched version of the challenge battle description will briefly appear upon completing a challenge battle. *Deathstroke/Red Son and Zod/Prime were originally announced to have challenge repeats in the lull after Lobo/Bounty Hunter, but was never re-released and instead update 2.6 brought in a batch of all-new characters. *Since June 2, the record of shortest challenge and/or shortest repeat is held by the repeat challenge of Superman/Godfall, with the challenge repeats of Batman/Beyond Animated and Raven/Prime following immediately afterwards. Each of these repeat lasted two days. The repeat challenges of all three characters and of Batgirl/Prime afterwords (whose repeat then lasted three days) were all announced beforehand as part of a "gauntlet" event. Category:Game modes